Si te acuerdas de mi
by KuroNyo.sama
Summary: Por todo aquello que no pudimos decir... por aquello que nos ocultamos... por todo lo que siempre nos unió en el alma recuerdame


**Este fic se ha hecho a pedido de QuEeNiCe en foros dz, ojala te guste****, este fic está hecho en colaboración con ASKNB, esperamos sinceramente que les guste a todos.**

**Hetalia no nos pertenece, le pertenece a Hidekas Himaruya que es el genio detrás de este anime **

**Advertencias: MUCHO lemon, yaoi R-18, posible Oc**

* * *

…

_**-Te… quiero…, quisiera saber si este sentimiento es muy bien correspondido… de tu parte… basura- me regaló un pequeño ramo de flores que recibí con toda disposición-.**_

_**-Muchas gracias, haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que esto pueda resultar- le despeiné los cabellos y también le di un beso en su frente-. **_

Nunca me imaginaría que esto terminara y más por un amor a primera vista y derrota.

Me encontraba vagando por la cuidad de mi amigo Francia, a pesar de que pensara la mayoría de veces en él y las formas de que se unieran a su territorio era muy comprensivo, Romano me dejó independizándose para siempre de mí, tal vez me sentía un poco melancólico pero el que Romano me dejara me devastó.

-Pero vamos, Angleterre! No te pasará nada, lo prometo, ¿por qué tienes tanto miedo de que nos vayamos a un hotel?- alcé un poco la vista, era Francia caminando al lado de…-.

-Porque no, además no creas que no sé qué cuando me duerma no harás cosas pervertidas, no, de ninguna manera, ¡me niego!-.

-¿Francia?- pregunté ya estando cerca de los dos-.

-¡Ah!, España, ¿Qué es lo que te trajo por aquí?- iba a decir algo pero, mi mirada fue dirigida al piso, como si me hubieran regañado- ¡Oh!, ya veo…-.

Después de un poco de silencio se escuchó unos tosidos, miré de dónde provenía ese peculiar sonido, era un chico 5 centímetros menor que Francia o me parecía que era un poco más, con cabellos rubios, ojos verdes y sus evidentes cejas pobladas, pareciera que fuera tierno y adorable de no ser por sus ropas tan anticuadas.

-¡Oh! Cierto, España, ¿lo conoces?- yo negué con la cabeza lentamente- ¿y tú?- se dirigió al rubio quién se cruzó de brazos-.

-Por supuesto, pero no sé por qué él me olvidó- lo vi detenidamente-.

-Disculpa, ¿quién eras?- el rubio, puso cara de decepción-.

-¿Es enserio, España? Bueno, soy Inglaterra- dio un grito- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!-.

-Perdona, no te reconocí sin tu traje que utilizabas comúnmente- él se sonrojó pero aun así me soltó una bofetada-.

-¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes de mi traje?- me comencé a sobar mi mejilla donde estaba marcada su mano-.

-Perdón, Inglaterra pero la verdad es que después de lo que hiciste ya no supe que era de ti, además de que me encargué de mí… de…-.

La garganta se me fue cerrando, fui bajando un poco la mirada hasta volver a pensar en él y todo lo que hacía para ponerlo a gusto a mi lado.

-Bueno, es una noche estupenda deberíamos de aprovecharla ¿no creen?- dijo apresuradamente Francia quien con un brazo me jaló hasta él, haciendo lo mismo con Inglaterra-.

-No me toques, Estúpido- dijo el rubio tratando se de quitarlo-.

-Vamos, Inglaterra tenemos que desahogarnos libremente, ¿no crees?- las mejillas de Inglaterra se pusieron rojizas-.

-¡Te dije que no mencionaras nada de eso!- yo me sorprendí-.

-¿Desahogarnos?- pregunté tratando de saber de lo que no estaba enterado-.

-España, ¿no te enteraste?- me pasó a ver Francia atrayéndome más a él para susurrármelo en mi oído, yo negué con la cabeza- ¿entonces no sabes por qué Inglaterra dejó de ser un ex-vándalo?-.

-No, ¿por qué?-.

-Porque él descubrió nuevas tierras, llevándome con él la guerra de 100 años, ¿no te enteraste?, pero bueno eso no es lo importante, encontró a un niño llamado América, ya sabes el vecino de México, Inglaterra se perdió la mayor parte de su crecimiento tanto que este también se independizó de él- me puse a pensar, ¿cómo era posible que un simple niño haya podido cambiar a…?-.

_**-¡Jajajaja!, ¿todavía tratas de vencerme?- herido y viéndolo un poco desde el suelo- ¿qué no sabes que yo soy el dueño de estos mares?-.**_

_**-Muérete, el mar está en mi territorio- no podía moverme físicamente, tenía en ese entonces alguien que me importaba y estaba conmigo en el barco-.**_

_**Él me agarró de los cabellos haciéndome ver su cara, tenía un parche en uno de sus ojos, podía notar que el otro estaba lleno de deseo de poseer todo lo que se le cruzaba en medio, tenía un sombrero de pirata algo ostentoso, parecía que tenía muy pocas heridas y menos marcadas que las mías, halo mucho se podían curar en días.**_

_**-Dime tu nombre- tragué un poco de saliva-.**_

_**-Esp…aña- él hizo una mueca fingiendo una sonrisa-.**_

_**-Bueno… prepárate para ser eliminado- sacó su espada colocándola en mi cuello-… ¿y bueno,... tus últimas palabras?-.**_

_**-¡NO!- escuché detrás de mí, los dos dirigimos la mirada a donde estaba el grito, era Romano- No lo mates, maldición, estúpido España, deja de fingir y elimina a ese fanfarrón-.**_

_**De sus ojos salían unas pequeñas lágrimas, estaba él un poco crecido, puesto que siempre lo llevaba a explorar tierras con las que algún día íbamos a tener como nuestro territorio. Me soltó, y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Romano.**_

_**-¿Y tú quién te crees?, solo eres un chiquillo, además si quieres pelea será mejor que empieces a crecer- lo agarró de los cabellos alzándolo del suelo-.**_

_**-¡Duele!,- trató de patearlo pero el sujeto lo dejó lo más lejos de su cuerpo para que no le estropeara o golpeara a sus ropas y cuerpo- España, ayúdame, ¡maldición!-.**_

_**Comencé a arrastrarme hasta llegar a sus zapatos, lo mordí, este dio un grito soltando a Romano, su mirada se dirigió a mí con enojo, yo le sonreí sarcásticamente.**_

_**Él comenzó a patearme en el estómago, volviéndome a sacar sangre.**_

_**-No entiendo, ¿por qué defiendes a ese chiquillo que ni siquiera te muestra respeto a tu persona?- me dio una última patada, se iba a retirar pero lo detuve de su pie-.**_

_**-Porque…cof…- seguía sacando sangre- él… es mí protegido…y… yo lo quiero-.**_

_**Al parecer esas palabras lo impactaron, pues dejó de patearme, solo para emitir una sonrisa fingida.**_

_**-Está bien, te dejaré ir, solo para ver si luego todavía lo proteges y él siente lo mismo por ti, mientras tanto solo tú tienes el derecho de cruzar mi mar- comenzó a caminar firme en su decisión en dirección donde estaba su barco-, cierto, no puedes traer en tus viajes a ese chiquillo eso es tu única opción, ahora, ¿estás dispuesto a pasar por mi mar con él, arriesgando el que puedas perder tanto parte de tu territorio como a ese malcriado?-.**_

_**Iba a reclamarle, pero me di cuenta que Romano estaba detrás de un mástil, lo vi directamente, me traté de acercar a un lugar donde recargarme, pude un poco distinguir que él me miró antes de irse me arrojó una moneda que rodo hasta mi lado.**_

_**-Hasta pronto…-.**_

_**Se fue unos metros más lejos de mí, Romano se acercó a mí, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas me abrazó.**_

_**-¡Maldición! ¿España, por qué no te paraste y le diste una lección?, Idiota- su cara estaba cerca de mí así que acaricié una de sus mejillas-.**_

_**-Porque no quería arriesgarme a perder lo único que me importa y ese eres tú-.**_

_**-¡Idiota!- lo último que vi fueron sus mejillas sonrojadas, momento después mis párpados cayeron con cansancio.**_

Saqué de mi bolsillo algo pequeño.

-¿No olvidaste eso?- era aún dorada, aun reservando su belleza-.

-La llevaba cada vez que iba a ver a México- se la di – pero ahora sé que yo para ninguno de ellos les importó que los protegiera- lo último lo dije con voz apagada-.

Él se me quedó observando, hubo un pequeño silencio que próximamente lo interrumpiría el mismo.

-Bueno, entonces quédatela, a mí no me interesan más estas cosas- pidió mi mano, se la di con la palma abierta, este colocó la moneda y cerró mi mano-.

-Gracias-sonreí, él rubio se sonrojo de sus mejillas provocando que eso me provocara-.

-No tienes del porque agradecerme, además ¿dónde está ese tonto de Francia?- miré de un lugar a otro sin encontrar donde se encontraba-.

-Tal vez lo encontremos más adelante, dime ¿qué te trae por la casa de Francia?- caminamos cerca de una fuente, a la luz de la noche-.

-Me mandó una carta estableciendo que iba a ayudarme en las exportaciones hacia Italia y Rusia- miré a otro lado con un poco de culpa en el interior-.

_**-¿Qué dices?- dijo él abrazándome- ¿quieres volver a ver a ese pirata que solo a ti te dejó viajar por "su mar"?-.**_

_**-Sí, pero dime, ¿tú lo conoces?- estaba un poco ebrio lo podía percibir por su aliento-.**_

_**-¿Conocerlo?, te lo traeré a mi casa, ya lo verás, es un engreído, ex-vándalo- habíamos llegado a mi casa con mucho esfuerzo- y tú no deberías de lamentarte de que Romano se haya independizado-.**_

_**-No es tan fácil- lo recosté en mi cama-.**_

_**-Claro que sí, solo es cosa que veas que él fue un tonto al dejarte-.**_

_**Después de que comenzara a hablar más nuestras antiguas colonias comenzó a llorar, luego de eso se quedó profundamente dormido.**_

-Ya veo - sonreí-.

-¿Y tú?- observé el piso con un poco de culpabilidad, el hecho de que Romano haya sido tan flojo y además malcriado era mi culpa, no de Austria quién me lo dio, si no la mía-.

-Tratando de olvidar el pasado, ¿quisieras que te invitara una bebida?- le señale un bar-.

-Me parece bien, espera un momento, ¿acaso no tratarás de hacer cosas extrañas conmigo?- pude notar que estaba pensando en cosas extrañas-.

-Claro que no, no soy como Francia te lo puedo asegurar, no haré nada que tú no quisieras que te hagan, ¿vienes?- le extendí mi mano, él la tomó y juntos nos fuimos al lugar establecido-.

* * *

Ahí, nos sentamos en la barra, pidiendo vino tinto, Inglaterra me hablaba de cómo había sido su vida después de encontrar tierras no exploradas, también le platiqué lo que hice después de haber tenido su doloroso encuentro.

Eran las 11:30 de la noche cuando llegamos al lugar y nos fuimos como a las 2:45 am.

-Este América es un ingrato, después de todo lo que yo le daba se puso el muy digno a independizarse, ¿tú me abandonarías?- se paró enfrente de mí-.

-Claro que no… - eso es para que no se enojara pensé, apenas descubría como era Inglaterra y no quería que de un momento a otro me golpeara y más con la experiencia que había tenido con él tiempo atrás-.

-¿Vez?, Entonces dime, ¿por qué el idiota de América me abandonó?, maldición, ¿él no ve todo lo que tuve que hacer para poderlo cuidar? se pasó a caminar a mi lado pero aun así con pasos cruzados, en un momento él se iba a caer pero lo abracé a mi cuerpo recibiendo yo el golpe y él sobre mí- ¿por qué?, dime, ¿por qué me dejó?- sus ojos comenzaban a llenar de lágrimas provocando que me sonrojara, me incorporé, lo abracé -.

-Yo tampoco lo sé,- él al parecer se acurrucó en mi pecho- Inglaterra, ¿está bien que te abrace?- lo abracé más a mi cuerpo-.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- no me percataba que me acerqué a su rostro, quedando mi oído cerca de su boca-.

-Porque según tú, yo soy como Francia- por alguna razón me sentía bien al poder abrazarlo-.

-Tal vez tú seas distinto a ese tonto- sonreí, irónicamente, me comencé a separar lentamente de él, una mano me detuvo- Spain…- me sorprendí-.

-¿Qué sucede, Inglaterra?- escuché que tragó saliva antes de dirigirse a mí-.

-Dime, tú al conocerme… ¿qué pudiste encontrar?- miré a otro lado, con una mano en el piso y la otra rodeando su cuerpo no sabía que responder-.

-La verdad es que no me suponía que ibas a terminar por dominar tierras como América- pude notar que eso le volvía a recordar así que toqué su mejilla con mi mano que sujetaba su cuerpo- que ambos sufrimos cuando se independizaron de nosotros dejando a un lado lo que nosotros hicimos por ellos-.

-Spain… ¿puedes llevarme a tu casa?- me impactó lo que dijo, después de un corto tiempo asentí, me paré y le di mi mano para que se parara y no la aceptó en cambio él se incorporó solo-.

Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, pero se resistía a pedirme ayuda, en esos instantes no sabía qué me iba a suceder, no pude descifrar lo que una vez comenzó con una disputa de territorio, con lo que después se convertiría en una buena relación.

-Inglaterra, ¿en serio no quieres que te ayude?- traté de tomar su brazo y colocármelo alrededor de mi espalda-.

-No, déjame- en un movimiento rápido me quitó su brazo, pero lo que él no se fijó era que se iba a caer, con un puro instinto sujeté su otro brazo provocando que otra vez viniera a mi cuerpo-.

-Inglaterra, déjame ayudarte por favor, aunque solo sea por hoy- lo miré a sus ojos verdes que brillaban con el reflejo de una luz-.

-Está… bien…- desvió su mirada a otro lado-.

Pasé su brazo por mi cuello, sujeté su cintura, caminando juntos me hablaba más de su gobierno, su población entre otras cosas más de su país.

Llegamos al fin a mi casa, abrí la puerta y desplacé con cuidado a el rubio, llegamos a mi recamara, lo recosté metiéndolo entre las sábanas, me di media vuelta con el fin de dormir otra vez en mi sillón; por alguna razón los que venían a Francia, se encontraban conmigo terminaban ebrios, los traía a mi casa, mientras ellos dormían en mi recámara y yo en mi poco cómodo sillón.

-Spain…- algo me detuvo, giré mi mirada y era él- q-que…date c-con…migo p-por favor-.

Ahí estaba otra vez su cara que era tierna y por alguna razón me sentía atraído a protegerlo.

-E-Es…tá… bien…- me fui al otro lado de la cama-.

Me fui quitándome los zapatos, por alguna razón en mi casa siempre hacía calor así que me quité la camisa y los calcetines. Me recosté por fin, no sé si a él le importaría ese calor en mi hogar, me volteé quedando de frente a su rostro que se encontraba con los párpados abajo.

-Oye – escuché un susurro- ¿qué tanto me vez?-.

-N-Nada en especial- mirando a otro lado sonrojado-.

Levantó de uno de sus ojos un párpado, me miró y suspiró.

-No creas que porque te dije que seas distinto a Francia, todavía no tenga mis dudas de si tú y él se parecen- esta vez levanté su barbilla, provocando así que me viera a los ojos-.

-¿Tienes miedo de que te haga mío?- su cara se sonrojó-.

-¿C-Cómo se t-te o-ocurre preguntar e-eso?- agachó la vista-.

Yo la volví a levantar y acariciando su mejilla.

-Entonces eso es un sí- sonreí-.

-P-Por supuesto, q-que es un sí, no te conozco- me incorporé aun mirándolo-.

-No me conoces, así que te diré que yo no haría nada que te afectara o llegara a afectar- pude notar su cara de culpabilidad- además de que si te hiciera el amor lo haría lo más lentamente posible y pasional-.

-¿Ha?, ¿estás hablando enserio?- le sonreí- Idiota, ¿por qué dices eso?-.

Me acerqué a él, quedando a la altura de poder rozar sus labios, pude notar en sus ojos que estaba preocupado y sonrojado de sus mejillas.

-¿O acaso me crees que te miento?- me acerqué un poco a él provocando que dudara, su respiración era entre suspiro y suspiro- Inglaterra… ¿quieres ser mío aunque sea solo por esta ocasión?- me acerqué más a su cuerpo, induje en tocar mis labios con los suyos, después apartarme para que él se obsesionara con poder besarlos- ¿y entonces…?- él asintió-.

-S-Sólo… por… e-esta ocasión- con esas palabras sentenciaba tanto su alma como la mía-.

Con un solo movimiento Inglaterra quedó debajo de mí, comencé a desabrochar su vestimenta, besando primero sus labios, tratando de jugar con su lengua, termine de al fin desabrochar sus ropas dejándolo con el pecho descubierto; comencé a lamer, y besar su cuello dirigiéndome poco a poco a su pecho lamiendo sus pezones dándoles unos pequeños mordiscos y besos. Las manos del rubio las tenía colocadas sobre su cabeza, impidiendo que no me dejara continuar.

-Ah~- escuché suspirar, mi mirada se dirigió a dónde provenía, mi sorpresa fue ver una cara sumamente sonrojada, volviéndome a recordar…-.

_**-Déja…me… en… paz, ah**__**- decía una y otra vez sin que yo lograra escucharlo-.**_

_**-Ro…mano…-comencé a lamer su miembro ya erecto, su cara estaba sonrojada-.**_

_**-Pedazo… de… bah**__** sura**__**~, suélta~ me- trataba de escapar pero yo agarraba sus manos haciendo imposible que se escapara-.**_

_**-Romano… te… amo…- de sus ojos salían lágrimas-.**_

_**-Te odio- fue su última palabra-.**_

Me detuve, me quedé sentado a la orilla de la cama, el recordarlo me hacía imposible seguir, unas manos rodearon mi cuello.

-¿Te acordaste de alguien?- sonreí irónicamente y asentí- ¿entonces por qué no fingimos no ser nosotros mismos?-.

Pude notar que aún se escuchaba una parte ebria, la otra estaba tratando de no suspirar.

-El único problema es que yo quiero verte a ti y no a…- se me cerró la garganta, mis manos se cerraron, con unos puños en las manos-.

Una mano se deslizó hasta una de mis manos, haciéndome voltear la vista y en un beso me encontré.

-Vamos, como tú dijiste solo por esta ocasión- le sonreí-.

-Está bien…- coloqué al rubio de nuevo recostado, viéndome a los ojos-.

-Ah~- suspiró volviéndome a provocar-.

Ya comenzando a desabrochar sus pantalones con la intención de intensificar sus gemidos, sus besos me enviciaban más logrando jugar más con su lengua, lamiendo su cuello y despojándolo de sus ropas.

-Spain… - suspiró una y otra vez-.

-In…gland…- comencé a tocar ligeramente su entre pierna, después a tocarla más y más poniéndolo erectamente, mordiendo tiernamente su oído, para posteriormente lamerlo-.

-Spain… me vengo… - lo abracé en ese momento, él se aferró a mi espalda, derramando así su semen en parte de mi pecho-.

Toqué su mejilla izquierda, viendo sus ojos verdes, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus labios ligeramente abiertos, me aproximé a darle un profundo beso.

-Spain I love you…- me quedé en silencio-.

-Yo… t-todavía… no, - noté un poco de tristeza en su mirada… un poco cabizbaja, una vez más tomé su rostro en mis manos- pero… si dices eso todo corazón, tal vez… lograré enamorarme de ti-.

En sus ojos se posaron unas lágrimas logrando cautivarme, besé su frente, él bajó sus párpados derramando así las lágrimas que no podía más mantener en sus claros y encantadores ojos verdes, reflejando la pureza de su ingenuidad.

Me aproximé a donde era su entre pierna deslizándome a su parte que sentía que protegía más, pronto se escucharon suspiros, gemidos y unos cuantos gritos ahogados por una de mis manos, su lengua jugaba con mis dedos.

Inicié a lamer su miembro poniendo erecto de nuevo, cambié de posición al pequeño rubio instalándolo boca abajo lamiendo su entrada, provocando que se aferrara a las sábanas, posteriormente metí uno de mis dedos que habían sido lamidos por él, enseguida introduje el otro.

-D-Du…ele – suspiró entrecortadamente-.

Me junté cerca de su oído murmurándole…

-Tranquilo… relájate o si no te dolerá más- momento más tarde le di un beso en su mejilla-.

Preparé su entrada al modo que no le doliera, eso fue sin poder evitar que me provocara con cada quejido, cada… exhalación honda de su respiración, sacándolo de sus dulces, suaves y excitantes labios.

Me iba a comenzar a quitar el botón del pantalón, sin embargo Inglaterra se aproximó para hacerlo él mismo, me recosté en el lado contrario a la cabecera, dejando que tocara sus manos con un poco de temblor en sus dedos, se acercó a mi miembro y comenzó a lamerlo, dándole unos pequeños besos y mordiscos, lográndome excitar más de lo que estaba ya, consiguiendo justamente que tuviera un orgasmo y eyaculando en su boca.

Pensé que lo escupiría al instante pero… en vez de eso se lo pasó aun además que se le derramara una pequeña pizca de semen por su boca, levantó un poco la vista su cara era sonrojada, sus ojos llenos de placer, tomé su cara entre mis manos acercándolo a mis labios, mi boca; apenas y se encontraba a mí y comencé a lamer los restos que le quedaban de lo que yo había derramado en él.

Toqué su delicada piel blanca, lo alcé un poco para que así su entrada cayera exactamente en mi miembro nuevamente duro y erecto.

-¡AH~!- gritó, enseguida se tapó la boca, yo toqué su mano llevándola a mi boca para después besarla, ocasionando que se encendieran sus mejillas sumisas- Es…paña…-.

Lamí su pecho, mientras él se aferraba a las sábanas lanzando unos cuantos sollozos de pasión, acercando me a su cuello, su oreja y para en seguida posar un beso hondo, jugando con su lengua una ocurrencia de vez.

-I-In…gla…te…rra, me… ven… go- eyaculando incité a que este lograra sacar unas lágrimas de exaltación, lo aproximé a mi cuerpo, él cerró sus ojos, incliné un poco su cabeza para poder lograr descansar un beso en su frente- muchas… gracias-.

Al escaso rato noté que también mi respiración era irregular y un poco cortante.

Volví a colocarlo a como habíamos principiado, saqué de él mi extremidad, orientándolo cerca de mí, bordeándolo de la cintura, cubriendo tanto a él y a mí con las sábanas que yacían des tendidas por tanto movimiento.

-España…- murmuró el ojiverde-.

-¿Qué sucede, Inglaterra?- su perspectiva era al lado contrario de donde estaba mi mirada-.

-Perdón por mi comportamiento de… antes- sonreí, le di un beso directamente a su cuello, haciendo que su piel se le erizara-.

-Descuida… el pasado está olvidado, mejor vivamos el presente viviéndolo al máximo y no nos preguntemos de lo que vendrá en el futuro- me acurruqué una vez más en él- ¿está bien?-.

Pude distinguir una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Si, tal vez… tengas… razón-.

* * *

Abrí un poco mis ojos, por la ventana se traspasaba un escurridizo rayo de sol, a mi lado aún dormía con unos cabellos desordenados, cuidadosamente respiré cerca de su cuello, mi mano se deslizó por su hombro hasta llegar a su espalda baja, le di un beso en su mejilla, me incorporé para poder admirar su cara; él comenzó a abrir poco a poco sus ojos, al escaso rato se arropó de nuevo entre las sábanas tratando de dormirse boca arriba… a pesar de… que….

-Du…ele- enseguida se detuvo, distinguió que me encontraba en la habitación una vez pronunciado aquello, se colocó una mano en su cara cubriéndola con vergüenza- ¿España…?-.

-¿Sí?- me junté un poco más a él-.

-Exactamente, ¿qué fue lo que hicimos después de ir al bar?- vi el techo como tratando de recordar-.

-Tuvimos sexo- él enseguida se avergonzó, tiempo después se cubrió la cara- ¿qué tan malo fue?-.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?!- dijo con una mirada furiosa, yo bajé la mirada-.

-Lo siento, pero tú me diste permiso para poderlo hacer- lo observé como si yo fuera un niño pequeño que nunca podría llegar a hacer travesuras-.

-España… ¿vas a mantener tu promesa?- me sorprendí-.

-Disculpa, ¿cuál promesa?- suspiró, tomó una almohada y la abrazó con sus mejillas aún sonrojadas-.

-La promesa que me hiciste después de tomar la primera botella de vino-.

_**-Inglaterra…- él volteó instantáneamente prestándome atención e incitando a que me sonrojara- quiero prometerte algo…-.**_

_**-¿Qué es, España?- sonreí para luego acariciar su mejilla, él se sofocó-.**_

_**-Que si tenemos sexo hoy en la noche, no se lo diré a nadie- le musité en el oído-.**_

_**-Entonces así será-.**_

_**-Este es un secreto entre tú y yo-.**_

-Por supuesto que la cumpliré- Inglaterra se sumió en sus pensamientos, aprovechando me levanté tomé mi ropa interior y me la coloqué y fui por dos toallas al baño que estaba integrado en la habitación, una se la arrojé a él y la otra la reemplacé por los entonces paños menores- , ¿te quieres bañar antes o después de mí?-.

Se quitó la toalla de la cara para hacerla bolita y ponerse lo más tiernamente posible con ella debajo de su cabeza.

-Después de ti- susurró, me acerqué a él le planté un beso sobre sus cabellos -.

-Cualquier cosa me la puedes pedir sin ninguna restricción- agachó la cabeza sonrojado- bueno me meteré a bañar… si gustas de acompañarme-.

Abrí la puerta y me acerqué a la ducha, donde abrí las llaves del agua caliente, cerré la puerta de la regadera, un momento después escuché el toque de la puerta de la regadera; comencé a quitar el vapor que cubría para ver quién era… sonreí y abrí la puerta, tímidamente entró, cubriendo su pecho y entre pierna, tomé delicadamente su brazo iniciando así a acariciarlo.

Lo besé en sus labios, arrinconándole entre la pared y yo, sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas, sujeté sus manos a la altura de su cintura permitiéndome también lamer su cuello, oyéndolo con respiración entre cortada.

Dirigiendo me a sus pezones, dando mordidas pequeñas en ellos, me fui acercando un poco más a lo que era su zona intima, vislumbrando que este ya estaba erecto, no sabía con certeza como estaba mi cara en esos momentos pero me sentía feliz de poder ver, de sentir y tocar aquél cuerpo que al enfrentarme a él perdí toda economía y pensamiento a cualquier otra persona.

Mi enamoramiento hacia Romano era totalmente una farsa dado que trataba de no pensar en el pirata y una vez logrado olvidar me partió el corazón el no ser correspondido por el que una vez creí que se enamoraría de mí.

Los dos salimos de la ducha y gracias a lo que hice el rubio inglés no se podría sentar al menos por uno días.

-España- volteé mi cara para ver que él aún seguía sonrojado, momento seguido dirigió su mirada a otro lado- quisiera pedirte que esto… quede entre tú y yo, porque si el estúpido de Francia o algún otro dirán que solo sirvo para eso-.

Me acerqué a él, lo envolví con la toalla acercándolo a mi cuerpo, le sequé sus cabellos, después me deslumbré con el hecho de ver sus ojos verdes.

-Inglaterra no tienes por qué tener la sensación que pueda decirle algo de lo que paso a alguien por que lo que yo prometo lo hago cumplir pese a lo que me esté pasando-.

Levanté un poco su barbilla, él tiernamente cerró sus ojos, le di un beso profundo en su frente, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas que le limpie con unos besos.

-Gracias, España-.

* * *

Sabía que aún tenía cabos que atar, no podía olvidar las últimas palabras de Romano después de su independencia

Todo era muy confuso, Romano…se me vino a la mente y su última palabra…"-Te odio-", pero si tanto me trataba de cuidar y proteger al igual que yo, ¿por qué me dijo lo que me dijo?

Tomé un vuelo directamente a Italia del Sur con el fin de resolver mis dudas respecto a lo que él en realidad sentía conmigo.

-Déjame, no quiero hablar contigo, ¡Idiota, Idiota, Idiota, Maldición!- de un golpe abrí la puerta de su casa, enseguida la cerré, él mientras me lanzaba objetos, me fui cubriendo con mis brazos, llegamos a su cuarto en el cual lo acorralé entre la cama y yo-.

Estaba bastante molesto, dado que podría ser que Inglaterra ya no me quisiera hablar por culpa del inmaduro Romano.

-¿A qué vienes?, ¿qué no vez que mucho daño ya me has hecho para que vengas y quieras volver a poner mi vida de cabeza?-.

-¿Por qué les has dicho a todos los demás de que tú y yo teníamos intimidad?- sujeté sus manos arriba de su cabeza, la ira me segaba en ese momento- ¿por qué me confesaste que me querías si al final me ibas a abandonar?, ¿por qué me aseguraste que te podría amar sin condiciones y con la libertad de que estuvieras a mi lado protegido?-.

-España…- susurró-.

-¿Por qué…? ¡CARAJO! ¿Por qué permitiste que me enamorara de alguien que después me dejaría?-.

Cuando menos me lo esperé de mis ojos comenzaron a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas de mis ojos, llegando mí barbilla goteando.

-¿Estás…llorando?- él se acercó, iba a tocar mi cara pero se lo impedí sujetando su mano; su cara mostraba inocencia, suspiré, besé su mano y me alejé de él-.

Me quedé en el borde de la cama, secando me las lágrimas que una vez ya habían salido, Romano se me acercó abrazándome por detrás.

-Cuando fingiste hacerme el amor en realidad no estabas pensando en mí… y no quiero que me mientas- me quedé sin emitir palabra alguna- por eso te dije lo que te dije, porque me harte que me vieras como un reemplazo de quien te había derrotado en esos instantes-.

-Pero… yo traté…de llevar lo mejor estable posible- miré al Italiano que se encontraba llorando-.

-Pero lo empeoraste, ¿qué acaso no lo entiendes?- sujeté sus manos, lo aproximé a mi cuerpo arropándolo en mis brazos-.

-Lo siento Romano esa no era mi intención, te prometo que no volverá a pasar-.

-¿Enserio?- me miró con sus ojos verdes que se encontraban muy tristes, yo asentí-.

-Porque, mientras este aquí en este mundo no me acercaré a ti a menos de que sea por tratar algunos trabajos contigo- me paré rumbo a la puerta, sin embargo una mano sujetó mi camisa impidiéndome salir-.

-No… por favor… pueda que ya no podamos ser pareja, pero… quisiera… ser… solo tu amigo- tomé su rostro entre mis manos-.

-Estás cavando tu misma tumba, ¿estás seguro que quieres eso?- él asintió, yo sonreí, le di un beso en su mejilla- gracias, te quiero, Romano, muchas gracias por dejarme entrar una vez más en tu vida, no como tu amante sino como tú amigo y confidente-.

* * *

Sabía que esto era el fin, regresé a mi casa donde en la puerta se mostraba en la rejilla de la puerta una carta, la tomé y la leí, de quien era ni más ni menos que de Francia:

**Querido España:**

**En mi casa vamos a celebrar una fiesta para noviembre, sé que tú no sabes qué día es hoy así que te diré es 31 de octubre ven con tu antiguo traje de pirata ya sabes… argh!**

**Atte tu amado amigo Francia**

En ese instante me dirigí a donde estaba un calendario cercano, verifique la fecha y era correcta, iba a romper y después quemar la carta, pero me acorde que esto tal vez iba a repercutir en lo que él me hiciera, sabía que él era muy dramático y que si yo no iba él se sentiría triste porque nadie asistió a su tan ansiada fiesta.

No tenía remedio, tenía que asistir, pero ¿mi traje de pirata?, ¿a qué se referiría?...

Estaba un poco sonrojado, no podía creer qué ese traje aun me quedara a la perfección, llegué a la casa de Francia y toqué, se abrió lentamente la puerta dentro se escuchaba música a todo volumen. Quien abría la puerta era Francia, con un disfraz de conejo; con el pecho descubierto, orejas de conejo y un tipo short para que tuviera su rabito.

-¡España!, qué bueno que llegaste y más como yo te encargué- me pasó su mirada de abajo hacia arriba, movimiento me brindó el pasar a su casa-.

Estaban casi todos los países reunidos se veía a Rusia, a China, América y todos los demás, pero en una esquina cerca de la botana aguardaba con un sombrero algo voluptuoso, me parecía algo familiar y al acercarme solo un poco descubrí quien lo portaba.

-¿I-In-gla-te-rra?- el rubio volteó dejando ver sus ojos verdes, en su mirada se vio que no se esperaba encontrarse conmigo, enseguida bajó su mirada con sus mejillas con un tono rojizo-.

-E-Es…paña…no esperaba que vinieras a la fiesta de Francia…- para disimular tomé un vaso y comencé a servirme, al sentir lo en mis labios descubrí enseguida que era vino tinto, observé las demás bebidas y eran todas alcohólicas-.

-¿Qué no hay otra cosa de beber?- un vaso salió delante de mí, era el de Romano-.

-Sabía que Francia iba a traer alcohol…por eso… traje un poco de sangría… ¿quisieras?- su cara aunque no lo quería admitir sentía algo por mí, tomé la bebida rozando un poco sus manos, este se sonrojó- b-bueno… me… retiro…- iba a extenderle mi brazo para sujetarlo pero una mano fue más rápida y sujetó mis ropas jalándolas para atrás-.

Me giré un poco y vislumbré que el pirata malo del que me había enamorado a primera vista ya no estaba, pues el que me sujetaba entonces era un joven pirata, bueno y no era muy sincero con sus sentimientos.

-¿Inglaterra?- él aún seguía sujetando mi manga con la vista en el suelo y mejillas más sonrojadas que las de Romano-.

-Es…paña… t-te…qui-i... e… ro- susurró dejándome sin palabras, nadie nos prestaba atención dado que fueron a ver a Francia en el jardín con alguna nueva estatua u otra cosa, estábamos él y yo en el vestíbulo- desde que te fuiste… y desapareciste sin querer saber ni una palabra hacia mí, comencé a pensar más y más en ti… ¡¿qué rayos me hiciste España?!- luego salieron unas lágrimas de sus ojos, yo acaricie su mejilla, levantando su entristecido rostro-.

Me aproximé a su frente donde le deposité un tierno beso, quitándole su sombrero y colocándolo como una barrera por si alguien viniera; seguido de sujeté su mano entre lazándola con la mía.

-Acompáñame a un lugar donde podremos estar solos- comencé a caminar escaleras arriba en el cuarto de servicio que tenía Francia y que solo a mí me lo había comentado-.

Saqué de mi cuello un collar con la llave y abrí la puerta, entré junto con él lo solté por un instante para prender la luz y descubrir que no había cambiado después de tantos años. Eso sí que él luego venía a hacerle una que otra aseada.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó mi acompañante, comencé a desabrocharme el moño del camisón de pirata, hacía mucho que no la utilizaba que ya me había desacostumbrado a ella-.

-El cuarto que Francia me brindaba después de los encuentros que tenía contra Holanda- me quité la capa y de la camisa me desabotone las muñecas recogiéndome las mangas-.

Inglaterra se paseó por la habitación como un niño chiquito tocando cosas, y moviéndolas de lugar con el fin de que se interpretara como una "travesura". Yo en cambio sonreí y me dirigí a donde se encontraba, lo tomé por su cintura y lo acerque a mi cuerpo.

No sabía si se mostraba un rostro muy sonrojado, pero me agradaba el frio de su cuerpo que me impulsaba a calentar con mi temperatura.

Tomando una de sus manos lo giré en sí para que pudiera verme, lo tomé como si estuviera música de Valls, yo con una mano en su cintura y él en mi hombro, bailábamos lentamente disfrutando de la música sincronizada de nuestros corazones.

-E-Es…paña… - le di una vuelta con una mano para volverlo a aproximar más a mí-.

-¿Qué sucede Inglaterra?- levanté su barbilla para notar que decían sus labios-.

-¿Y-Yo que soy para ti?- me acerqué a sus labios y antes de besarlos susurré-.

-La persona que desde que te vi no te eh dejado de pensar ni un instante de mi vida-.

Le deposité en sus labios un tierno beso, más tarde comenzar a besarlo con más pasión, mezclando mi lengua con la suya, abrazándole de sus caderas, no dejándolo ir de mi lado, mientras él me sujetaba de mi cuello haciendo que me inclinara; lentamente desplazándome, paso a paso a la cama que se encontraba ahí e iniciando a quitarle botón a su camisa, despojándolo de su capa y su pechera.

Lamí su pecho, su cuello, me deslicé en donde se encontraba sus pezones, provocando que el rubio se excitara, saliéndole de su boca gemidos, suspiro y alguno que otro grito ahogado.

Me fui lo más lenta y suavemente con su cuerpo, besándolo en cada parte de este, lamiéndole también en algunas que lo hacían suspirar.

-Es…pa…- pudo terminar puesto que le selle los labios con un profundo beso lamiendo sus labios y jugueteando con su lengua-.

Le había casi despojado de sus pantalones comenzando firmemente a darle tiempo y dedicación a lo que era su entrepierna, comenzando primeramente con mis manos que se encontraban cálidas, se comenzó a endurecer su miembro provocando que me viniera la tentación de terminar con esto de una buena vez por todas.

Pasé mi mirada a donde se encontraba su cara, sus ojos estaban cerrados y con unas cuantas lágrimas a derramar, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas y sus pies tratando de acomodarse.

Besé su frente, una de mis manos se dirigió detenidamente a su rostro haciendo que este abriera sus ojos y derramase unas cuantas lágrimas que se dirigían poco a poco a su barbilla donde esta gotearía.

Sus labios se encontraban mojados por su saliva, besé lentamente su boca, me sujeté de sus piernas abriéndolas un poco, inicié a terminar de que se corriera, tomé sus manos poniendo las en mi cuello para que se sujetara.

-Me… veng…go…es…pa…- me bajé directamente a la punta de su miembro, él se corrió en mi boca, cuando este terminó me tragué la mayoría de este, y lo demás se lo di a este para que también lo disfrutara-.

-In…gla…te…rra…- lo abracé a hacia mi cuerpo, este cubrió su rostro en mi pecho- relá…ja…te…-.

Lo separé un poco de mí, mis ojos aún quería seguir admirando su rostro, por eso mis dedos comenzaron a preparar su entrada, él seguía con su rostro excitado, comenzando a sudar y estremecerse por la mezcla de nuestros cuerpos.

Descubrí lo duro que se encontraba mi miembro, metí la punta…

-Ah~- escuché y me volteé impresionado era un grito que él no pudo evitar, se había cubierto la boca después de haberlo pronunciado-.

Bajé su mano cuidadosamente, besé sus labios y mordí su oído para después susurrarle.

-Por favor… no… reprendas… esos gritos…que me apasionan…- sabía que se había sonrojado puesto que en esos instantes estaba muy excitado-.

Metí de una sola embestida mi miembro completo para volverlo a escuchar pero con más intensidad.

-AAAH~-.

Inicié lo que era meter y sacar mi miembro escuchando más seguido y entre cortados sus suspiros y gritos.

-Me… ven…go- dije con una expresión de satisfacción-.

Saqué mi miembro, me encontraba exhausto, al igual que mi compañero.

Lo metí con cuidado en las sábanas, sus ojos están cerrados como un niño dormido, tomé la camisa que se encontraba más cercana…

"Creo que esta es la mía" dije para mí.

Lo cubrí le llegaba hasta las rodillas, yo en cambio solo me puse unos boxers y me metí sujetando al rubio de la cintura.

-España…-

-¿Si?- me incliné para escuchar mejor-.

-No te vayas de mi lado… yo… te quiero…- besé la nunca-.

-Definitivamente que no te dejaré, porque… yo también te quiero-acorrucándome mejor y a su lado me dormí, queriéndome quedar así por toda la eternidad que tenía como país-.

_**-¡Hey!- fui hacia donde se encontraba-.**_

_**Lo volteé de un solo jalón haciendo que este me observara, aun me dolían las heridas que me dejó.**_

_**-¿Qué rayos quieres?- me miró desafiando mi determinación-.**_

_**-¿Por qué no me mataste?- él miró el piso-.**_

_**-Porque…-lo último no lo dijo solo lo expresó con su cuerpo-.**_

_**Lo abracé, aun si me dolía este.**_

_**-Algún día… comprenderás lo que es eso… mientras tanto… hasta que nos volvamos a ver…-.**_

…

* * *

_**Bueno que les pareció?, dejen sus comentarios por favor o en verdad nos entristeceremos demasiado **__**, díganos si ha sido de su agrado o estuvo horrible, dejen un comentario y díganos en que podemos mejorar si no les gusto.**_


End file.
